disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1967
]] ]] ''.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 8 - ''Monkeys, Go Home! *March 8 - The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin *June 11 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is released to theaters for the fifth time in celebration of its 30th anniversary and in memory of Walt Disney *July 19 - The Gnome-Mobile *October 18 - The Jungle Book (The last Disney animated movie to go into production during Walt Disney's lifetime) and Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar *November 30 - The Happiest Millionaire *''That Darn Cat'' (re-release) Shorts *March 23 - Scrooge McDuck and Money *December - Family Planning Theme park happenings *February 2 - The Reedy Creek Improvement District, and two cities inside it, Bay Lake and Reedy Creek, the future home of Walt Disney World, are announced by Roy O. Disney. *March 18 - Pirates of the Caribbean officially opens at Disneyland. *May 12 - The Reedy Creek Improvement District and its two cities are signed into law and construction begins on Walt Disney World, then known as simply "Disney World." *July 2 - The PeopleMover, Rocket Jets, and Carousel of Progress open at Disneyland as part of the park's New Tomorrowland. *August 5 - Adventure Thru Inner Space opens at Disneyland. *August 21 - 16-year-old Ricky Lee Yama dies trying to jump between two cars on the PeopleMover. Character debuts *October 18 - Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Flunkey, Bandar-log, Shere Khan, Kaa, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Hathi, Jr., Winifred, Rama, Akela People Births *January 2 - Tia Carrere (actress, model, and singer) *January 9 - Dave Matthews (singer, musician, and actor) *January 12 - Vendela Kirsebom (model and actress) *January 14 - Emily Watson (actress) *January 20 - Stacey Dash (actress and Fox News contributor) *January 24 - Phil LaMarr (actor, voice actor, comedian, and impressionist) *January 26 - Bryan Callen (actor, comedian, and podcaster) *February 1 - Meg Cabot (author) *February 5 - Chris Parnell (actor, voice actor, comedian, and singer) *February 10 - Laura Dern (actress) *February 13 - Carolyn Lawrence (actress and voice actress) *February 19 - Benicio del Toro (actor) *March 16 - Lauren Graham (actress and producer) *April 14 - Tim Holmes (film actor) *April 18 - Maria Bello (actress and singer) *April 20 - Lara Jill Miller (actress, attorney, and voice actress) *April 30 - Steven Mackintosh (English actor) *May 1 - Tim McGraw (country singer and actor) *May 4 - Ana Gasteyer (actress) *May 18 - Emmanuelle Alt (journalist, writer, and magazine editor) *June 5 - Ron Livingston (actor) *June 6 **Max Casella (actor and comedian) **Paul Giamatti (actor comedian, and producer) *June 21 - Carrie Preston (actress, director, and producer) *June 26 - Audrey Wasilewski (voice actress) *June 28 - Peter Linz (puppeteer) *June 29 - Melora Hardin (actress and singer) *July 5 - Silvia Ziche (Italian comic book artist and writer) *July 16 - Will Ferrell (actor, writer, and comedian) *July 18 - Vin Diesel (actor, writer, director, and producer) *July 20 - Reed Diamond (actor) *July 22 **Irene Bedard (American actress) **Rhys Ifans (Welsh actor and musician) *July 23 - Philip Seymour Hoffman (actor and director) *July 25 - Wendy Raquel Robinson (actress) *July 27 - Takuya Kirimoto (Japanese voice actor and actor) *July 31 - Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese voice actor) *August 8 - Lee Unkrich (director, editor, and screenwriter) *August 21 - Carrie-Anne Moss (actress) *August 22 **Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (actor and former fashion model) **Ty Burrell (actor and comedian) *August 25 - Tom Hollander (actor) *September 12 **Jason Statham (actor and diver) **Rob Renzetti (animator, writer, storyboard artist, producer, layout artist, and director) *September 21 - Faith Hill (singer) *September 22 - Michelle Ruff (voice actress) *September 25 - Audrey Wasilewski (actress and voice actress) *September 28 - Mira Sorvino (actress) *October 5 - Guy Pearce (actor and musician) *October 10 - Michael Giacchino (composer) *October 19 - Yoko Shimomura (composer) *October 28 - Julia Roberts (actress and producer) *October 29 - Joely Fisher (actress) *October 31 - Adam Schlesinger (songwriter, composer, and record producer) *November 8 - Courtney Thorne-Smith (actress) *November 9 - Daphne Guinness (artist) *November 13 **Steve Zahn (actor and comedian) **Jimmy Kimmel (actor, comedian, producer, and TV host) *November 22 - Mark Ruffalo (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *November 23 - Salli Richardson (actress) *December 1 - Nestor Carbonell (actor and voice actor) *December 11 **Mo'Nique (actress, comedian, talk show host, and author) **Peter Kelamis (actor, voice actor, and comedian) Deaths *May 8 - LaVerne Andrews (singer and member of The Andrews Sisters) *October 3 - Pinto Colvig (voice actor) 1967